Research on love
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Healer Anastasia Widespread had always dreamed to do some research on a victim of a dementor's kiss, but once she got such a chance, she wished she had never had such a dream. COMPLETE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the weirdest pleas the Minister of Magic ever received. At first sight, it made absolutely no sense.

'What do you need it for, Miss… excuse me, Healer…' Fudge frowned.

'It's Healer Widespread, Minister' the young woman said with a small bow. 'And I need a subject for the research – I've met a hypothesis that soul and mind are connected somehow, but not totally, and thus they can be separated. If I can get that man for my research, maybe it could prove the theory right or wrong…'

'Fine. I solemnly doubt in this theory, so for proving it wrong, it can work. You may take it.'

'Him… I've heard it's a man.'

'Let it be. I wish you good luck with the research, Healer Widespread.'

'Thank you, Minister.'

Anastasia Widespread took what was considered empty shell of former Barty Crouch Jr. home. She handed him a vial of Sleep Potion.

'Drink this' she said, raising his hand to his mouth. The man drank and fell asleep immediately. The woman checked his pulse and blood pressure, and then she levitated him to bed and sat at her desk. She took a piece of parchment and her Quick-Quote Quill.

'Healer Anastasia Widespread' she said and the quill started writing. 'Observation and experiment over a victim of a dementor's kiss. Hypothesis: dementor's kiss leaves at least some of the mind. Subject: pure-blood male in his thirties. First day of observation. Subject was brought to the research place. Doesn't seem to react to words. Sleep Potion was provided to the subject. Reaction to the potion: normal. Blood pressure: lower than average, but still normal. Other parameters to be checked after the potion-induced sleep. End of note.'

The quill stopped. Anastasia put the note in her drawer and hid her face in her hands. For years had she been dreaming of a chance to check this hypothesis, but when she got it, she wished it hadn't happened.

'Oh Merlin' she whispered. 'How good I can do this research… but why on Barty?'

And she cried.

_I know t__his introduction was quite short, but I'll do my best to make further chapters longer. Please leave a review! _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Healer Anastasia Widespread fed young Crouch and locked him in one room before going to the hospital. She was always more researcher than actual healer, but she handled some cases, mostly injuries caused by magical creatures. Jinxes and curses just weren't her cup of tea.

That day, she had a man attacked by a hippogriff, a few bitten by snakes and one woman – by a werewolf. Nothing more than average. When she was just getting ready to go home, a fellow healer came up to her.

'Congratulations, Healer Widespread' the man smiled. 'You finally got a chance to do your dream research…'

'Thank you, Healer Coldblood' Anastasia sighed. Her workmate patted her shoulder.

'I have something to pass to you from The Above' he said. 'They say that they do understand the importance of your research and you are allowed to use any spell or potion that you will suspect useful. It's better if your victim… I mean subject… stays alive, but you won't be in any trouble if you unintentionally cause death to it. Of course you do understand that if you lose your subject, you won't get another any soon. Any success in this case may help every future victim of a dementor's kiss… and it can mean a lot of people soon.'

'Why?' Anastasia asked, puzzled. 'Aren't dementors guarding Azkaban?'

Healer Coldblood looked around before he whispered to her ear,

'He Who Must Not Be Named is back. Dumbledore said so, and I do believe him. So we may have dementors walking around quite soon…'

Anastasia paled.

'Are you sure?' she asked childishly. Healer Coldblood nodded sadly.

'I wish you good luck' he said and left. Anastasia smiled and went home.

When she opened the door to Barty's room, she found the man sitting on the bed and staring at the opposite wall. Not that she expected anything more yet. She examined him thoroughly. Crouch didn't resist anything, he only blinked his eyes as she was checking pupil reactions. Then she made him drink a few potions and left him alone to take notes.

'Healer Anastasia Widespread. Observation and experiment on a victim of a dementor's kiss. Second day of observation. Subject shows symptoms of shock. Potions normally used to cure shocks were provided to the subject. No reaction yet. End of note.'

Anastasia sighed. She remembered Barty from school quite well and she was shocked when she heard that he was a Death Eater. Next news about him that struck her was that he was dead. And then, just yesterday, she found out that he was alive – but soulless. She brought him home, but he was probably never going to appreciate it.

'As if being experimented on was something to appreciate' Anastasia murmured to herself. And a sudden flinch of hope came to her.

What if soul could be restored?

_I love reading reviews, and happy author updates faster! (come on, this chapter IS longer than the first one)_


	3. Chapter 3

One day was similar to another. Anastasia would wake up early, prepare some food for herself and Barty… or rather, _the subject_, they would eat it, she would provide some experimental potions to Bar… _subject_, and leave to work. Some of the other Healers saw already that she was thinking about _the subject_ almost all the time, but said nothing. They knew that she was more a researcher than a Healer.

After the work, Anastasia would return home and find Bar… _the subject_ walking around the house. Weeks of experiments made _the subject_ able to move around on his own, but he was still too clumsy to use a spoon, let alone a fork or a quill. Anastasia smiled to herself. It was almost like caring of a child.

At least she didn't need to change diapers.

'Barty, I'll be in the potions room, brewing something new, do you want to join me?' she asked. The subject didn't react. Anastasia pulled her sleeves up and got to work. The potion she was going to brew was a variation of most common potion used to treat some mental diseases. She boiled carnation flowers longer than the recipe claimed she should, and she added more yarrow leaves. After all, it was her experiment. And this change should have helped in this case…

While brewing, she let her thoughts wander a little. She remembered her own Hogwarts times…

_Barty was just a year older than Anastasia, and they were both __Ravenclaws. From her first year, she had a crush on the boy. She was, however, too shy to tell him about this. But could he miss all these looks she was giving him? She hoped that one day they would become a couple. They were both in the Slug Club, and quite close friends…_

_But Anastasia didn't want to be only a friend of Barty. __She wanted to hug, to kiss him… and more._

_He didn't notice it, apparently. He was working really hard on his __O.W.L.s, and then N.E.W.T.s, and she was studying hard too, as she planned to become a Healer. The two of them sometimes worked together, but they were only studymates…_

_And since Barty left school, Anastasia never heard of him._

_Until he was caught a Death Eater and sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban._

And now he is mine, Anastasia thought.

Or rather, her voice of reason said, he is my experiment subject.

Anastasia sighed. Finally, the potion was ready. She took a batch and went to find the man. He was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the ceiling.

'Drink this' Anastasia said. Of course, there was no reaction. He didn't seem to understand any words. Thus, Anastasia helped him to drink the potion. He blinked a few times. Then Anastasia drew her wand and murmured a spell matching the potion. Barty blinked a few times, but returned to his normal, blank stare. His eyes were stuck somewhere about Anastasia's chest.

Anastasia knew that a man staring at her breasts could be annoying, but a man staring at her breasts and _not noticing them_ was even worse.

Almost every day, Anastasia was trying new potions and spells, anything that she thought could help. She wasn't a quitter. Of course, she would always check the interactions between different potions before she provided any of them to Barty.

One Sunday, when she didn't need to go to the hospital, she had a long lie-in. She liked it sometimes. She woke up about midday, and she yawned, rubbing her eyelids. Barty was already awake, sitting right on the floor.

'Barty' Anastasia said. 'You shouldn't sit on the floor. It's too cold, you may get ill. Stand up.'

And the man stood up. Anastasia smiled widely and got up.

'Barty, look at me' she said, and he did. She wanted to squeal in joy. He already could understand the words!

She continued the experimental therapy. Soon Barty seemed to understand everything she told him and followed two-step instructions.

'…and he manages to use the spoon properly now, my clever boy!' Anastasia told her fellow Healer at the hospital. 'He tries to be helpful, but I don't let him wash the dishes yet, he's still too clumsy… he drops things a lot… I gave him a duty to pair the socks every week, I do the laundry on Saturdays, and he loves it…'

'You know what, Anastasia' Healer Coldblood sounded amused. 'Someone who doesn't know your case would think you have a three-year-old kid, not a man in his thirties at home…'

'I sometimes feel like this too' Anastasia sighed. 'He still doesn't speak though…'

'Well, how about the Mallow Potion? I know it's mostly for children, but…'

'Thanks for the advice! I'll try today. You see, he doesn't control his hands enough to write, and I just wish I had some way to communicate with him…'

'But as for now, you proved the theory right, didn't you?' Healer Coldblood grinned. 'He has some mind. So maybe all the victims of dementor's kiss may be treated – and brought to this level…'

'What I fear most now is that this could result in using such victims to labor' Anastasia sighed. 'All this wandering is quite tiring…'

'You're doing well' Healer Coldblood patted her shoulder. 'You should remember that not all those who wander are lost…'

'Is this some quote?' Anastasia frowned.

'Well, you're not familiar with Muggle literature?' Healer Coldblood smiled. 'I'll borrow you this book. You may read it aloud for your subject.'

'Thanks' Anastasia chuckled. 'Is this appropriate for children?'

'Just some violence, nothing too bad.'

'I'd rather not expose my subject to violence.'

'Oh, I'm sorry' Healer Coldblood sighed. 'Should have remembered.'

Anastasia nodded. She went home as soon as she could.

'Barty, I'm going to brew another potion for you' she said. Barty nodded blankly to show he understood. Anastasia hesitated.

'Are you hungry?' she asked. Barty shook his head. Anastasia went on to brewing. Mallow Potion didn't take a long time to be ready and soon Anastasia handed a vial to Barty.

'Drink it all at once' she said. The man nodded and drank. Then he licked his upper lip, like he would do almost all the time before. Anastasia patted his shoulder.

'Good boy' she said.

For a few following weeks, Barty would drink a vial of Mallow Potion every single day. As the nights were getting colder and Anastasia never turned the heating on before the temperature fell below zero, he started curling in her bed and hugging her really tightly. Anastasia felt a little embarrassed about it. Sure, she had dreamed of being with Barty in one bed… but not this way.

One Saturday, after doing the laundry, she sat in her favorite armchair, reading a newspaper. Suddenly she heard Barty coming in and tripping over something. She turned around to see him. He was on the floor, just standing up from the fall. A bump was growing quickly on his forehead, but the man didn't seem to mind it. He finally stood up and pointed at Anastasia. He opened his mouth, shut it back and looked away for a while, then looked right at her again and moved his lips.

'Ana' he said finally.

_Longer chapter this time, and I'll __try to keep them all this long or longer… please leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

'So he speaks now? Congratulations, it took less time than I thought it would' Healer Coldblood smiled.`

'Thank you' Anastasia nodded. 'He speaks just a few words, but he talks more and more every single day. There is something else that makes me happy.'

'What's this?'

'He recognizes me – remembers me from school.'

'How can you say so?'

'He pointed at me and said "Ana", and it was my nickname at school. I know, I know, you could say that he just couldn't say "Anastasia", but he couldn't hear it while he was at mine...'

'Well, THIS is wonderful!' the other healer seemed ecstatic. 'So he has memories from before he was kissed! I never doubted in you, Anastasia. I knew that if anyone could achieve this, it would be you.'

'Thanks.'

'What are you going to do with him now?'

'I plan to continue experiments. Maybe I'll get him to the point where he would be able to live by himself?'

'I wish you good luck then' Healer Coldblood smiled. 'And I wish the world that your research comes out useless...'

'But better to know something useless than not to know something useful' Anastasia shrugged. Her fellow healer nodded.

'Is he still so clumsy?' he asked curiously.

'Gets better with every day. I guess in a week or so I'll let him use a fork.'

'How about writing and reading? Does he remember the letters?'

'I never asked him to write anything. He sometimes draws with crayons though.'

'Oh? What does he draw?'

'Things like flowers, stars and so on... like a child's drawings.'

'I see. So he's like a child? A small child?'

'Basically yes, a lot. There is one huge difference though.'

'And what would it be?'

'Small children laugh, cry, scream, look for physical contact... he doesn't. Absolutely no signs of emotions. Probably because all the emotions have their source in the soul.'

'Fair enough.'

The two healers fell silent for a long while.

'You don't look very well' Healer Coldblood stated. Anastasia nodded.

'I'm worried.'

'Worried about what?'

'That they could take him away...' the woman gulped, '...to Azkaban.'

'No way!' Healer Coldblood frowned. 'He's your subject, so they can't just take him away from you until you finish your experiments!'

Anastasia grinned.

'So I only should keep him and repeat that I haven't finished my research?'

Healer Coldblood just nodded. Anastasia thanked him and they both went back to their works. Everyone noticed that even though the woman treated the patients with her usual gentleness and politeness, her mind was wandering somewhere else. It didn't really affect her job, but it was clear that she was longing to be back home. Only while researching, trying new potions and spells, taking notes and observing her subjects was she truly in her element. So she just wanted to be back home with Barty.

She saw him sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper – or maybe just gazing at it. She sat down beside him.

'What's the news?' she asked. 'I didn't have time to read it in the morning...'

Barty shook his head.

'Photos' he said. 'No read.'

'You mean, you just watch the photos and don't read the news?'

Barty nodded.

'Ana...' he said blankly. 'Read... for me?'

'The newspaper?'

'Book.'

Anastasia nodded and showed him two different books. One was Tales of Beedle the Bard and the other was some Muggle book she borrowed from her workmate.

'Which one would you like?' she asked. Barty looked at both and shook his head.

'Can't... choose' he said. Anastasia nodded and put the Muggle book down. Then she pointed at the couch and sat down there.

'Come, sit beside me, so you'll see the pictures' she said, subconsciously switching to sweet tones she would usually speak with to children. Barty did, and he didn't seem offended by treating him like a child. Anastasia read aloud for him, and he was listening carefully and watching the pictures.

'Don't you remember the letters?' Anastasia asked. Barty pointed at one letter.

'B' he said. Anastasia nodded.

'That's right. Can you read something for me?'

Barty nodded and reached for the book, but Anastasia stopped him.

'No, the newspaper please. I told you I haven't read it yet.'

Barty read the news aloud, misreading a few words, but he would always correct himself. Anastasia noted that he remembered reading. She was very happy about this. She was always happy when her "subject" proved that he could live by himself quite soon. Not that he would even be allowed to live by himself, unless in Azkaban. Anastasia reached her hand and messed his hair, just like she would always do when he was helping her with the studying. But Barty didn't shake his head or smooth his hair back, like he would do in his teenage times. Neither did he laugh, nor push her hand away, nor smack her jokingly. It seemed like he didn't care anymore.

'Did you like it?' Anastasia asked. Barty slowly shook his head.

'It was… not… unpleasant' he said. 'But not… pleasant.'

'Do you feel any pleasures now?' Anastasia inquired. Barty shook his head.

'There are… good things' he said. 'Food is good. Warmth is good. But… not pleasant. And not… unpleasant.'

Food and warmth. Just wonderful. Anastasia sighed. It seemed that Barty didn't think about much more than basic needs. But then she thought that is was a lot already. People after the Dementor's Kiss were considered nothing more than empty shells. She proved that they had minds, but trapped. When Barty could talk, use tools and remember things, he could be considered almost a normal human.

Apart of the fact that he had no soul.

And absolutely no feelings.

Anastasia's heart beat really fast. There was one more thing she had to check.

Even if it was illegal.

_I'm sorry that it took so long. Review please! _


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia knew she had to do this, even though she was aware that her ultimate plan was hardly possible, not to mention – illegal. Barty could see her nervousness, but she wouldn't tell him what caused it. She was, however, happy that he could still recognize people's emotions, even though he didn't feel them himself. And she could see that he was more and more like his old self. He would even get up very early, like at his school times.

'I… don't get… you… Ana' he said at breakfast; he managed to use fork and knife properly now, thanks to several potions. 'You are… nervous and… happy at… once.'

'People can feel more than one thing at once, Barty' Anastasia smiled to him. Barty nodded.

'I don't… want you… nervous. Nervous is… bad. Causes… mistakes. Mistakes are… bad.'

'I won't be nervous at work. Don't worry about me.'

Even before Anastasia stopped speaking, an owl with Daily Prophet came. Barty went to get the newspaper and pay for it. He unrolled it and looked at the front page.

'Bella' he said. He came back to the table and showed the paper to Anastasia.

'Bella' he repeated, pointing at one of the photos on the front page. Anastasia gasped in shock. A break-out from Azkaban? Could it mean that dementors abandoned the prison already?

'Ana… you scared' Barty said, sitting next to her, not opposite, as usual. Anastasia nodded.

'Look, Barty, it's ten dangerous people on the loose! Danger is bad.'

'No danger… for me… and for you' Barty shook his head. 'I'll tell them… to leave us.'

'Will they listen to you?' Anastasia frowned, but Barty just nodded.

'Bella… taught me' he said. 'Knowing… is good. Bella said… I'm smart… Smart… is good. Bella won't… harm me.'

Anastasia did her best to hide her worry. Of course, Barty was a Death Eater, and he wasn't any kind of traitor, so he had no reason to fear the escapees. She was another thing. She didn't even know her blood status more than all her grandparents were magical – but were they pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born? This she didn't know, but because she didn't know, she could be pretty sure that they weren't pure-bloods. Would the Death Eaters listen to Barty while he asks them to spare the woman who _held him imprisoned within her own house_?

'Ana… don't… worry. Will be… fine' Barty assured. Anastasia smiled to him falsely and went through her notes once again.

Most of the potions she used on him were modifications of potions used to cure mental diseases while spells were commonly used to animate objects. The combination proved to help on people with their souls sucked out. It was high time to publish the results…

'Dementors… not harmful… for us' Barty continued his babbling. 'They listen… to orders… of Dark Lord.'

Anastasia dropped the parchment she was holding.

'Are you sure?' she asked. Barty shook his head.

'They did… last time' he explained. Anastasia was hyperventilating. It was definitely high time to publish the results! Dementors could start attacking citizens every day now…

'Barty, I must be going now' Anastasia said. 'If you're hungry, food is in the fridge. You will manage with reheating, won't you?'

Barty shook his head.

'I don't… care about… reheating' he said. 'If I'm… hungry… I'll eat… cold.'

'Better don't, it's unhealthy. Anyway, I'll try to come back soon.'

Barty nodded. Anastasia left the house, not bothering with locking the door with a key. After all, Barty was inside. He knew he had to lock the door if he was going to sleep. She went straight to the hospital.

'This part of experiment done?' Healer Coldblood asked her. Anastasia nodded.

'I want to publish it. Could you…'

'Sure. You made it sound good?'

Anastasia shook her head.

'I wanted you to agree first.'

'Smoothen it now then, unless you want to work with the patients today?'

'No, my patients' day is tomorrow. I'll smoothen it right now. Have you heard about…'

'…the break-out? Sure. Which makes it even more important to publish it as soon as possible.'

Anastasia nodded and went on to rewriting her notes. It took her over two hours of writing, as she was using an ordinary quill. When she finished, her colleague just glanced at her neat handwriting and nodded in approval.

'I'll read through this a bit later' he said. 'You're free to spend some time with your subject. Hope he's not depressed, being locked all day long while you're gone?'

'Depressed? He doesn't have any feelings! Emotions are in soul, and he has none.'

'Sorry, I forgot. So, what's the next experiment? Decided yet?'

'You know, I wondered how would someone else's soul, or piece of it, behave within a soulless body…'

'You are aware it's illegal, aren't you?' Healer Coldblood warned, but he didn't seem surprised. Anastasia nodded.

'It's perfectly theoretical' she said. Her colleague shrugged.

'As long as you're not caught, my lips are sealed.'

'Thank you a lot.'

'That's just common sense. You're a good researcher, stubborn and intuitive. We can't lose you. Don't get caught.'

'I'll do my best.'

Anastasia bowed and left. She Apparated back home and closed Barty in a tight hug.

'This time next week, you'll have some soul' she whispered. 'I promise.'

Barty shook his head.

'My soul… is… gone' he said. 'No need… to deceive… me now.'

'I'm telling but the truth!' Anastasia assured. 'You'll see, some soul… for you… I promise…'

And she burst into tears, realizing what she was going to do.

_Only one chapter to go – please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

'Get up, Barty' Anastasia said one sunny yet cold morning. 'We have a lot to do today!'

Barty simply nodded. He didn't feel curious or happy that Anastasia finally included him in something to do – sure, he had his little duties, but most of the time, he was only being tested for multiple factors.

'What will… we do?' he asked. Anastasia shook her head.

'You will see a bit later. Get dressed, my cookie, we'll go outside.'

Outside. This was totally new. Barty hadn't been outside since June the year before, which made over half a year. But, to Anastasia's slight irritation, he didn't show any excitement. He just dressed himself quite warmly, as the day was cold, and announced that he was ready. Anastasia was already waiting for him.

'Hold on my arm, my cookie, we'll be Apparating' she said. Barty nodded and did as she told him. He knew better than to disobey. Anastasia hugged him firmly to protect him from most of the impact of Apparation and they Disapparated.

When they were where they were supposed to be, Anastasia let go of Barty and the man looked around, frowning. The area was completely unfamiliar to him, to say the least, but the healer seemed to know what they were supposed to do. She lead him to one of the houses in the area. They entered and one glance around told Barty that it was a Muggle house. Some Muggle came to them.

'What are you doing…' he started, but Anastasia pointed her wand at him already.

'STUPEFY!' she yelled. Then she gave Barty a vial of some potion.

'Drink it now' she said. Barty obeyed and fell asleep quickly. Before he drifted to sleep, he only saw Anastasia pointing her wand at the Muggle, whispering "Avada kedavra" and a flash of green light.

When he woke up, he was back home. He chuckled quietly. He didn't remember when he began calling Anastasia's house "home", but he found it amusing…

He gasped in shock. He found it _amusing_. He was feeling a little funny, a little bit as he put his left sock on his right foot and _vice versa_ (of course socks were supposed to be identical, but in time, there _was_ a difference). But it was a good feeling, too.

He got up and went to look for Anastasia. She was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Dinner? Was it this late already? But it seemed so. Barty looked at the woman, who seemed not to notice him, as she was back to him, busy with food, humming to herself. Barty felt some strange, burning sensation in his chest. Since when was Anastasia so… womanly? He didn't feel such things when they were in Hogwarts together, and after they met again, he never felt actually _anything_, since he lacked a soul…

Sudden realization made him gasp. Loudly. Loudly enough for Anastasia to hear him finally.

'Oh, you woke up already? Good, for dinner will be soon. How do you feel?'

'Wonderful. A bit… like, something is wrong, but… but wonderful. What did you do to me?'

'I put some soul in you.'

Barty stayed silent for a while.

'But… how?' he asked. Anastasia looked away.

'You don't need to know the whole process' she whispered. Barty nodded, unsatisfied, but accepting anyway.

'Whose soul?' he asked.

'A piece of mine. Here, dinner ready. You must be starving.'

Barty nodded and helped himself to spaghetti Anastasia prepared. Man, why didn't he realize it earlier that she cooked so well? But suddenly he choked on a piece of his food.

'Ana! You… you split your soul? You made me your horcrux?' he asked. Anastasia nodded.

'Why would you do this?' he was puzzled. Anastasia held his hand.

'Don't you know?' she whispered. And then it dawned on him.

'I love you too, Ana.'

EPILOGUE

Anastasia finished her notes about how a horcrux made of soulless human works. Barty looked at the parchments, quite puzzled.

'Why are you writing this? They would know immediately that you _made one_.'

Anastasia smiled to her partner.

'I'll seal them right now. They won't open to anyone outside our bloodline… until the bloodline dies out.'

'This is reasonable' Barty nodded. 'Wait… what do you mean by our bloodline?'

'Just what it is, Barty. I'm expecting a baby. It probably means he should leave England… go somewhere no one knows us…'

The young Death Eater scratched his nose impatiently.

'What about Slavic areas? They don't really mind what happens just behind the walls' he proposed. 'And even though it would take me a few Apparations to the Dark Lord, it would also be a great opportunity…'

'So, it's decided' Anastasia smiled widely. Barty kissed her on the tip of her nose, like the loved. 'Tomorrow we'll be among the Slavs.'

_Yes, I do love putting Slavic people, or areas, everywhere. Just because I'm Slavic too._

_Please review!_


End file.
